


There's Always Tomorrow

by sereins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereins/pseuds/sereins
Summary: Poe flirts. Finn is clueless.





	

“That jacket looks great on you, Finn.”

“You said that before.”

“I can’t help myself.”

It’s their downtime, it’s late, and there are drinks; not that Poe needs liquid courage.

“Really, really great…" Poe leans in close to Finn and whispers into his ear, "it would be even better on my floor.”

Finn’s eyes go wide and he steps back, “Poe Dameron! Didn’t your mother teach you better? You put the jacket on a storage shelf! Not on a dirty floor!”

There he goes again. Poe giggles. “Oh, Finn, you’re cute.”

Finn feels awkward, but the smile he gives in return is uncontrollable. Poe finds that's it worth it.

Then his gaze catches Rey across the room and she looks like a pittin that ate the canary. She was right, Finn wouldn’t get it.

_Damn_. He owes her fifty credits.

**Author's Note:**

> “Pittin that ate the canary” was my way of saying “the cat that ate canary” in a Star Wars way. I researched cats on the Star Wars Wikia and a Pittin was the closest thing that could adapt to the description.


End file.
